


It's Not a Match!

by ohnoeunwoo (namelessg)



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, also send help, but yolo, confident gay yong, i shouldn't be posting this, its a mess, kind of, moonsun, not haters to lovers but kind of?, panicked gay byul, they met on tinder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelessg/pseuds/ohnoeunwoo
Summary: After a weird break up and a lot of whining, Wheein convinces Byulyi to try Tinder again. Swiping right or left at a cafe with your best friend should be fun, except when one of the girls on the screen is also your waitress and overhear you talking about how snob she looks like.





	1. 'Yongsun, 27'

**Author's Note:**

> hey there!  
> I had this idea some months ago but I never had the courage to do anything about it lolol  
> also, english isn't my first language, but i tried my best, sorry if i messed up something
> 
>  
> 
> hoje you enjoy it :3

_You have 64 new likes. Open Tinder and swipe to see if it’s a match!_

“Wow” Wheein muttered picking up her best friend’s phone. “You’re a success!”

“I don’t even open that app,” Byulyi answered, shrugging. “I don’t have good memories, I guess?”

Wheein sighed loudly.

“Unnie, how long are you going to whine about Seulgi?! It’s over. She moved on and you should too.” She smiled “It’s funny to judge people, c’mon”

The blonde laughed and unlocked her phone, waiting while the app loaded. Byulyi didn’t have the best love history. She liked three or four people before and only confessed to one of them. People were complicated and being gay made it even worse. Seriously. A few months back she had a short but intense relationship with a girl from Tinder. Kang Seulgi. She was gorgeous, funny and every moment with her was special. But Byulyi was shy and insecure and at some point, this ruined their relationship. It was just not meant to be. Things didn’t end horribly, but she was not sure she was ready to be in a relationship again.

“Oh, she’s nice,” Wheein said, looking at a profile. The girl had white hair and some photos with her small dog. She was cute, but not Byulyi’s type. The younger looked up for some reaction. Byulyi shrugged and Wheein sighed before swiping to the left.

The next one was gorgeous. She kind of looked like a model, super confident and all of her photos looked like taken by professionals. Wheein smiled and liked her profile.

“Hey, I didn’t approve it!” Byulyi complained.

“What is there to not approve, unnie? She’s beautiful.”

“Maybe she’s not my type.”

“She’s  _everybody’s_ type” Wheein smiled.

It didn’t take long for her to realize Wheein wasn’t really worried about her opinion. Byulyi enjoyed to read the profiles and try to guess how those people were like. All of her efforts were now in the trash. She crossed her arms, looking around. The coffee shop was weirdly empty and she decided to order another coffee before things got crazy. She waved to the brunette waitress with an incredible long hair put into a ponytail under the black cap that was part of their uniform, she smiled brightly taking a small notebook and a pen from her pocket.

“Can I help you?”

“I would like another cappuccino, please.”

The girl smiled again and left.

“Oh my god...oh, wow.” Wheein brought the phone closer when the next profile appeared. Byulyi read ‘Hyejin, 23’ rapidly while Wheein looked carefully all of her photos.

“She’s a baby.”

“Well, not for me.”

“Oh, excuse me, I assumed we were looking for a girlfriend  _for me._ But, sure, use my profile to choose someone for yourself.”

“Thanks” Wheein answered, clearly not noticing the irony in the other girl’s tone.

She smiled seeing Hyejin’s Instagram was available, opening it and saving the user in her own phone. Then, she declined the girl on Byulyi’s phone, just to be safe.

“What was that?” the older asked, laughing.

“I can’t risk, you’re too charming” she shrugged.

Byulyi rolled her eyes, impatient. Wheein continued to go through profiles, judging what was best for her unnie without even asking.

“Hey, what about this one?” she raised the phone, showing to Byulyi.

‘Yongsun, 27’. She had brown hair and brown eyes, a cute mole above her right eye and a bright smile. Byulyi straighten herself in the chair, coming closer. She was very very cute. She slid, looking at the other pics where the girl was mostly making funny faces or not looking at the camera. The app said she was less than a mile away and Byulyi bit her bottom lip. Her description wasn’t nice, tho. She sounded kind of cocky.

“She’s cute,” Wheein said, looking for any reaction or answer.

“I don’t know. She seems kind of… snob? I mean, look at this description. And she likes hip hop."

"And what's wrong with that?" Wheein lifted one eyebrow, unconsciously.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" the other girl's voice right behind them startled Byul and she turned around to the see the waitress back with her order. She didn't have her cap on anymore and Byulyi could clearly see her face. The small and golden name tag attached to her black apron got Byulyi's attention and she cursed under her breath reading it. Yongsun.

"I-I'm… I mean, nothing." she could feel her cheeks turning red and looked at her lap, trying to think of something to say and fix that situation.

"Your profile isn't clear either, but I thought I could give you a chance." She smiled, making Byulyi blush even more.

"I'm sorry, I really am."

The brunette seemed like she was having fun, seeing Byulyi in such a delicate position.

"Don't be. Go out with me, so I can prove you wrong."

Her heart was racing and Byulyi didn't know what to do. She looked at Wheein, in a silent cry for help. The younger one shrugged as if she saying she couldn't do a thing.

“Yeah… Hm, I mean, we can do that, I guess.” she agreed, not really knowing why.

Yongsun smiled before putting the cappuccino in Byulyi’s table and walking away.

“I don’t think that’s how you Tinder, but… it worked.” Wheein shrugged.

She sighed, her hand hesitantly hovering above the phone thinking what to do. She took a deep breath and swiped Yongsun’s pic to right.

 _It’s a match!_ The app proudly announced, showing their pics together.  _Yeah, maybe not,_ she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think, please!  
> school is a mess but i'll try to update in the next week or so  
> also, if you have any ideas/suggestion for this story let me know bc i'm not sure what i'm doing
> 
> feel free to talk to me on tumblr (happynessalways) if you want to :)


	2. an occasional gay panic attack, nothing new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byulyi works up her courage to contact Yongsun after the weird situation at the cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there! :)  
> sorry for the late update, but I had my finals and all so I couldn't write much, but i'm free now and i'll try to update once a week ^-^
> 
> english isn't my first language, but i tried my best, sorry if i messed up something  
> also, let me know if you find any mistakes so i can fix it ^-^ i reread a couple of times fixing stuff but it happens
> 
> hope you like it!!

“Why did you agree if you don’t want to go out with her?” Wheein asked, holding the cafe door for Byulyi.

She shrugged, still holding the napkin with the phone number the waitress handed to her when they asked for the bill. She wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do with it just yet.

“She listened to me talking about how snob she looks like, I didn’t want to be rude.”

“Ruder,” Wheein added, chuckling.

“I felt bad about it, I was a bit mean to her.”

“I thought Tinder was supposed to avoid that kind of situation.”

“I know, right?”

Byulyi sighed, folding the napkin and putting it on her back pocket. She tried not to think about what happened, but it was a lot. She had a date sometime in the next week with a girl she didn’t even know. With a girl, she had no intention of getting to know in the first place.

“C’mon, unnie, you were already looking for someone, maybe she just was in the right place at the right time, you know?” Wheein said, putting a hand on her arm to try to comfort her.

“Yeah, maybe you’re right.”

Wheein looked at her expression once more, probably knowing what she’s thinking but Byulyi was not in the mood to discuss it right now and she’s glad her best friend understands it and smiled, before changing the subject.

“I have to go now, I have to finish a project. Talk to you later?”

Byulyi nodded and gave her friend a quick hug, standing in the sideways for some minutes looking at the girl going way. Then she turned to the direction of her own apartment, only a few blocks from there and started to walk.

To distract herself, she started to make a list of everything she had to do until the end of the day. She had to feed her dogs the moment she got home, organize some paperwork for the next day, take the puppies for a walk, call Wheein and then decide what to do about Yongsun’s number on her back pocket. Of course, there was always some time for procrastination in between the tasks.

It took her about fifteen minutes to get home, Daebak and Haengwoon were happily waiting for her, looking up and wagging their tails. Byulyi smiled and squatted down, letting them lick her face while petting them.

“How are my babies today?” she asked, using her baby voice to talk to them. Daebak barked and she had to shush him, chuckling. She got up and went to the small kitchen, opening one of the cabinets to get their food.

She could barely walk with the dogs around her, jumping to her legs eagerly. Unconsciously, she started to hum a song while she filled both bowls with some difficulty because of the two small beast behind her.

“Okay, okay, you can eat now,” she said, stepping back and watching them run to their bowls immediately, making a lot of noise.

Happy they’d be distracted for some minutes, Byulyi walked to round table covered in papers from work and started to organize them in piles. The next day would be full since she got off earlier that day to have coffee with Wheein, but she was used to it by now. Her work as an accountant wasn’t especially fun, but she liked it. The place was nice and the people were good, she felt safe there, kind of. Once she got five piles in front of her, Byulyi wrote and glued some post-its to identify them all, so it’d be easier.

The dogs were done now and happily joined her on the couch for some cuddling time. Daebak quickly sat on her lap, looking anxious for some love. Byulyi smiled and kissed the top of his head, squishing his small face on the process. Haengwoon was happy just hanging out beside her. After adjusting the older dog position, she got the remote on the small table next to the brown couch, turning the tv on and zapping for a few minutes before stopping on a channel with a variety show on about music, listening to it while she scrolled through her social medial, looking for anything slightly interesting.

Daebak was still agitated and Byulyi knew it was time for the second walk of the day before they all could finally rest. She sighed and got up, exciting both the dogs because they knew what was up. She walked to the door and got the leather leashes that were hanging on a hook next to the door, squatting down so she could attach it to their collar before opening the door. She only had time to get her favorite cap and keys before the dogs ran out of the apartment and pulled her.

The puppies loved being outside more than anything and it was incredibly hard controlling them the first few minutes. With time, Byulyi created her own techniques in order to keep her hand unharmed during their walks. When the dogs were calmer and walking happily by her side, Byulyi cursed realizing she forgot her phone at home so she couldn’t listen to any music to distract herself. Immediately, her mind went back to the awkward situation she put herself into that afternoon and Yongsun. She couldn’t lie, the other girl intimidated her a bit, but she wasn’t exactly fair judging the older that way, even if that was the purpose of the app. She wanted to do something to make up for it and hopefully, their “date” would be some kind of apology. Just thinking about it made her nervous.

Thirty minutes later, she was back home with two very tired dogs and it was time to call Wheein so she could stop freaking out about her date with Yongsun alone. After releasing the dogs and hanging their leashes again, Byul ran to her phone and called her best friend.

“Hey, nerd,” Wheein said and by her tone, Byulyi knew she was distracted with something else. Probably drawing.

“Hey, pup.”

“I’m not one of your dogs, you know?” Byulyi chuckled, know how the nickname annoyed her friend.

“Yeah, but you’re as cute as them,” she said, using her greasy tone and was sure Wheein rolled her eyes.

“What’s up? Still freaking out because of Yongsun?”

Byulyi bit her bottom lip, stalling before answering. Wheein’s laugh on the other side was a confirmation she knew what was bothering her unnie.

“...no” she lied and it was obvious, especially for Wheein, who knew her so well.

“I’ll consider that a yes.”

“It’s just…” she sighed. “I don’t know her, ok? That’s super awkward. How am I supposed to go on a date with a girl I know nothing about?” the nervousness was clear in her voice.

“That’s why people go on dates, smartie, to get to know other people. Besides, you have her number, you can talk to her for a few days first, you don’t have to go on a date tomorrow, you know?”

Byulyi took a few steps around the small apartment, trying to absorb what Wheein was saying. Suddenly, she was incredibly aware of the piece of paper on her back pocket with Yongsun’s number on it.

“Wheein, I…”

“Stop being a coward and talk to her, Moon Byulyi.”

“Ah- What- I’m not a coward!”

“Great.” she knew Wheein was smiling. “Prove me wrong and talk to her.”

“But-”

“Do it!”

And then she hung up before Byulyi could say anything else. She grunted, frustrated to have such a stubborn piece of ass as her best friend. Finally, she got the napkin out of her pocket, carefully unfolding it like it could rip at any moment. She stared at Yongsun’s perfect handwriting, which was kind of intimidating to her. Every freaking thing about Yongsun made her nervous. She knew it made no sense, but that’s just how her brain worked. She put it on the table and unlocked her phone. Byulyi could hear Daebakie’s snores somewhere behind her and she used it as a distraction while she dialed the number into her phone, checking it a bunch of time just to be sure. Her hands were shaking and her heart racing. She was about to save the new contact when the device slipped her sweaty hands and she accidentally hit the call icon on the screen.

“Oh, fuck!” she cursed, but the sudden despair only made everything worse and she dropped her phone. “You gotta be kidding me, universe.”

The screen changed the moment she got the phone and she cursed again louder this time.

“Uhh… hello?” hearing Yongsun’s sweet voice made her freeze.

“Damn!” Byulyi frowned and tried to think of anything to say. “Sorry. I just- Hm, wrong number!”

She ended the call and grunted loudly, throwing the phone on the couch and scaring the sleeping dogs. She took a few deep breaths before carefully recovering her phone like it was a bomb about to explode or something.

“That’s fine. We’re fine. I’m fine. Everything is good.” She took a deep breath seeing her phone was perfectly normal, no returning calls to scare her.

Before she even realized what she was doing, she was already calling Wheein again and taking the phone to her ear while she walked around the small place she called an apartment.

“What happened? Have you talked to her already?”

“Yeah, you can say that.” Byulyi laughed without humor.

“Well, I’ll give you that, I thought you wouldn’t have the balls.”

Byulyi groaned, secretly wanting to cry.

“I accidentally  _ called  _ her, Wheein.”

“Oh.” She paused. “That’s kind of bad.”

“That’s horrible. What should I do now?”

“Well, what do you want to do?” the other girl was abnormally calm in this kind of situation and Byulyi always envied that.

“Run? Hide? Change my phone number?”

“None of those are valid solutions, Byulyi. Let’s first stop the ultimate gay panic attack. Take a breath.”

“But, Wheeinie-”

“Tell me what happened,” she asked and Byulyi took a deep breath. “Calmly.”

“Uh… Okay. Well, I was just dialing her number so I could save it and the phone slipped or something and I accidentally called her. But of course I had to drop my phone on the process and when I got it back, she answered it!”

“That’s all?”

Byulyi bit her lip, feeling extra dumb for what she did minutes before.

“No, I said I called the wrong number and I hung up.”

“You dumbass!” Wheein scolded, not believing what she was hearing.

“I know!”

“Just don’t freak out more, ok? It’s ok, talk to her, she seems like a nice person.”

“Should I pretend the weird call didn’t happen?”

“Maybe? I don’t know. Take some time for yourself, calm your gay ass down and try again later.”

“Is tomorrow a good later?” she smiled, trying to think of ways to postpone the awkward talk she knew she’d have with Yongsun.

“Don’t push it, Byulyi. Be nice to her. You can do it.”

“Yeah, I’ll try. Thanks for the help.”

“No problem, let me know what happens.”

“Sure.” Byulyi sighed. “Bye, pup.”

“Stop that!” she complained, making Byulyi laugh before ending the call. Her phone lit up again and the notification of a new message popped up, one she probably received it while talking to Wheeinie. From a number she didn't have a chance to save earlier.

**_ Unknown number _ **

_ Byulyi-ssi, is that you? _

Oh, great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love panicked Byulyi lolol  
> let me know what you think, please!
> 
> feel free to talk to me on tumblr (happynessalways) or twitter (ohnoeunwoo) if you want to :)


	3. dogs are always a good ice breaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byulyi is still very unsure about Yongsun and their future date, so she asks her work-friend Junghwan some advice during a tea break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update  
> i wanted to make sure i was satisfied with the chapter before i could share with you all <3  
> also, i already started the next one so shouldn't be this long ^-^  
> thanks for the nice comments so far, they make me really happy!
> 
> just a reminder that english isn't my first language, so sorry if i messed up something  
> let me know if you find any mistakes so i can fix it ^-^ i asked a lot of friends to read it and we tried to fix everything but mistakes happen xD

Most days, Byulyi didn’t care about her job. It was easy, she was kind of friends with almost everyone in the small company. To be honest, it was nothing particularly hard to do and perhaps she was just used to the simple routine, but sometimes her stupid and unorganized boss liked to test her patience and give her a ridiculous amount of work to do, with a deadline for the very next day. Which meant she had to stop her own stuff to deal with other peoples’ crap and she hated that.

Besides that, Yongsun was messaging her nonstop and it made her nervous. They were making small talk since the night before after it took her approximately twenty-five minutes to write Yongsun a short message explaining her weird call. Luckily, the other girl didn’t make a big deal out of it and they started talking almost casually. It was mostly some simple information exchange, like where they’re from and some stuff about their life. So far, she discovered Yongsun shared an apartment with her older sister, that was studying abroad for a couple of months, not far from where she lived and that she was obsessed with tteokbokki.

“Hey, Byul-Ah, Mr. Choi wants to know when you’re going to be done with the stuff he asked you to do,” Junghwan asked, putting his head inside her small office. He had a half-smile on his lips while teasing her.

They started at the company at the same time, during college, and because they were the same age and suffered together during the internship, they became close. Junghwan was the only one of her work colleagues to know she dates women, to start with. He was kind of silly and liked to tease her a lot, especially about the way the older employees treated them. The elders always had the ‘these kids don’t know what they’re doing’ look on their faces and somehow still managed to find ways to ask for help or dump their work on them. 

“At this rate?” she laughed “Never. Look at this!” she gestured to her messy desk, full of paperwork and stuff she had yet to find out what to do with. “Tell him to hire a fucking secretary to help with the deadlines.”

“Ok, I will,” he said, but the smile on her face made clear that he had no intention of sharing that conversation with their boss. “Wanna take a break and have some coffee?”

She frowned, remembering what a cup of coffee had made of her life the day before, even if it turned out kind of good. She’d never admit that, though.

“What about tea?” she proposed.

“Yeah, good enough.” Junghwan shrugged and she got up, taking her blazer on the back of her chair and her phone so they could leave the office.

The day wasn’t cold, but she liked being prepared just in case. They decided to take the stairs because the elevator was always full during the morning and it was just three flights. The moment they stepped out of the building, Junghwan grabbed her arm and when she looked at him confused, he leaned his head indicating he knew a new place. He had this almost weird habit of touching her all the time, but this didn’t bother her anymore. Also, he was kind of protective all the time and acted like an older brother, she thought it was funny in a cute and caring way.

“So, what’s up with you? You seem distracted today.”

“Not much.” she lied, shrugging and then looking down at her brown shoes. “I’m just stressed with Choi’s things. That man is a mess.”

He laughed, nodding.

“I know, right? He’s always losing deadlines and dumping his work on us, saying it’s for the sake of the clients.”

“I honestly don’t know who I hate more, him or the clients” she huffed.

Junghwan laughed, agreeing then started to walk faster, a few steps ahead of her so he could hold the door for them after a guy left the tea place.

Byulyi smiled gratefully and they entered the small cafeteria. It was crowded, apparently, people in the area like to procrastinate with work almost as much as them, so they agreed he could find them a table while she went to get the drinks. Slowly and unsure, she took the phone out of her pocket to check on her messages, almost afraid someone could read them. There was one from Wheein, asking something about a movie they watched together a couple of weeks before and three messages from Yongsun.

 

**_Yongsun, 27_ **

_Hey, Byulyi, that’s random but do you have any pets?_

_Also, are you a cat or a dog person?_

 

_Oh, right, you’re probably working. Sorry for bothering you ^-^_

 

Byulyi laughed a bit reading them, relaxing and typed a message for the girl.

 

 _i’m a dog person, have 2 dogs, hbu?_  

_also lol u r not bothering, i’m just drowning in paperwork bc of my stupid boss, but taking a break now_

 

The cashier called the next one and Byulyi put the phone back on her pocket, approaching the counter with a polite smile before ordering. When the girl, who looked a few years younger, put down the two mugs in front of her, Byulyi thanked and got the drinks, turning around slowly and looking for Junghwan, who was paying attention and raised his hand waving to her.

“So” she started, putting the drink on top of the small round table. “Seunghee didn’t dump you yet, uh?”

He laughed, pulling his tea closer.

“Yeah, I don’t know how that happened.” he took a small sip. “She’s the best. The other day she welcomed me home with a nerf shot on the face.”

“Are you living together already?” Byulyi asked.

“Well, kind of? She shares an apartment with a friend, so we can’t always be there and sometimes she goes to mine and it’s actually closer from her work, so, you know." He shrugged "But it’s great.”

“You’re great together, I’m glad you’re happy.” Byulyi smiled. “We could have some drinks together after work or something, one of these days.”

“Yeah, sure” he smiled “It’s going to be fun."

He was about to say something but her phone beeped and he raised an eyebrow, looking at her suggestively. It didn't need much for her to know he saw her on the phone before and probably the weird smile on her lips while answering Yongsun too. She could feel the heat on her face and knew her cheeks were deep flushed. Byulyi hated that others could know how she was feeling just by looking at her, it was so unfair. Quickly, she got the phone out of her pocket and put it on silent mode, dropping the device on the table and pretending everything was ok.

“Anything you wanna tell me, miss Moon?” he asked, chuckling.

“Uh, no” she shrugged again, playing nervously with her mug.

“Oh, so there’s a girl.” He guessed, smiling while taking the white mug to his lips for another sip of his black tea.

“No, there isn’t.” she lied, but she was such a bad liar that people didn’t need to know her particularly well to know the truth.

“You don’t have to hide it from me, you know? Or tell me anything, if you don’t want to.”

“It’s, uh, complicated?” for some unknown reason, it sounded like a question. She sighed. “ _I_ don’t even know what’s happening.”

“Don’t worry, it’s fine.” he had an amused look on his face. “Who’s she?”

“She’s a waitress. I met her yesterday while having coffee with Wheein.”

“Great. Go out with her.”

“I- What’s that? No!” She refused. If all her friends were saying the same thing, maybe it was time for her to try again, right? But she still felt uncomfortable about all this. “Going out with someone is not the only solution to problems, you know?” the harshness in her words suggested something else was up. Junghwan raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

“Talk to me.” He asked, using his serious tone now, which meant he was ready to advise her. 

Byulyi sighed.

“I know I’m supposed to, like, go out there, meet people and hang out with them or some shit like that, but it’s so hard.” she shrugged. “It’s hard talking to people and getting to know them. It’s actually  _tiring_ for me. I don’t work like everyone else, I can’t sleep with someone and never see them again, you know?” she paused, looking at his hands around the mug as an excuse to not look at him. She hated feeling so exposed, but she knew she could trust Junghwan and share things with him. “And it’s not like anyone is going to stick around anyway, so why bother?”

He was in silence for some time. When she finally got the courage to look at him again, it was like she could see him thinking about how to answer her. He took a deep breath and adjusted his position in the chair before talking.

“Byulyi, you’re scared and that’s okay.” he smiled kindly, reaching across the table and carefully squeezing her hand, showing some support. “I know you’ve been down and insecure since you broke up with Seulgi and it’s totally fine to feel like this.” he paused, giving her some time to absorb his words. “Take one step at a time. Text her for a few days and see what you think, then go out with her once and at least have a nice talk with someone new, it’ll be good for you. You don’t have to marry this girl, just go out and have some fun. Take your mind off work and all that crap.”

“What if it doesn’t work out?” she said, her voice barely above a whisper. 

“Well,” he smiled confidently, releasing her hand and resting his arm on the chair again. “I say look around and keep trying.”

She frowned, legitimately confused.

“What do you mean?”

“From where I am, I can see at least three young ladies very interested in you.”

She looked around and a girl on a nearby table instantly lowered her head, avoiding her curious eyes. The girl looked at least five years younger and was hanging out with a friend, some books spread in the table as if they were studying for something. Junghwan chuckled, getting her attention again.

“I think it’s the suit,” he said as if it was secret, winking at the end of the sentence.

Byulyi looked down, momentarily forgetting what she had on, checking the dark blue suit on her thin body. She was used to getting some attention because of it, but it was usually bad attention from people at the office. They were required to wear formal clothes but she pretended she didn’t know they meant for her to wear skirts, which she hated, so she simply showed up in pants since day one. She initially did wore it intending to annoy the elders at the company and see what they’d do, but no one had the courage to tell her she couldn’t. She really liked herself on suits, though, and gradually bought more of them.

Her face went deep red and he laughed loudly, because, as usual, he anticipated her reaction and embarrassing her was one of Junghwan’s joys in life.  

"I hate you." She said annoyed before taking another sip of her tea hoping to hide her face a little bit.

“I just want you to be happy, Byul-Ah." He smiled genuinely, even if his voice had a hint of teasing. "Besides," he added, “if you meet a nice girl, we can go out on double dates again and I won’t have to feel bad about third-wheeling you anymore. It’s a win-win situation.”

“You’re an idiot,” she said, annoyed.

“Thank you." He paused, thinking. "That’s actually one of the nicest things you said to me today”

She laughed, rolling her eyes. 

~*~

“You guys good there?” Byulyi asked after brushing her teeth, climbing her bed and looking at the dogs ready to sleep.

She got home later than usual, still busy with all the extra work her boss’ gave her, so the dogs were energized and she had to take them to a long walk around the neighborhood. Daebak was already sleeping next to her pillow, very tired. Haengwoon was still awake and sat on Byulyi’s lap the moment she got under the blanket, ready to receive some love before going to sleep too. 

Byulyi was distractedly brushing the smaller dog when her phone vibrated on the bedside table. She got it, unlocking quickly with only one hand because the other was still petting the half-asleep dog on her lap and wasn’t surprised when she saw a message from Yongsun. They were talking all day, but not much during the afternoon because Yongsun was working and she figured the new message meant the brunette was home.

Things were easier with the older one after the talk with Junghwan a few days before and the advice he gave her. It was mostly small talk, complaining about their work and talking about everything and nothing but she discovered Yongsun was funny and Byulyi was slowly feeling more comfortable talking to her. She smiled when opened it, seeing a pic of Yongsun’s dog laying on her back while sleeping peacefully.

 

**_Yongsun, 27_ **

_Jjing said goodnight! ^-^_

_goodnight, Jjing!_

_isn’t it kind of early, tho?_

**_Yongsun, 27_ **

_She’s an old lady, more respect, please!_

_oops, sorry Jjing xD_

_i mean, its not like the situation is much better here_

 

She opened the camera app, trying to fit Daebak and Haengwoon on the frame and taking at least fifteen pics because her dogs were simply too cute to deal with. She chose the best one and sent it to Yongsun, then scrolled through Instagram while she waited for an answer, that came a few minutes later.

 

 

**_Yongsun, 27_ **

_Oh my god, they’re so cute!_

_Maybe they can be friends with Jjing Jjing, she spends too much time with us and doesn’t know how to be a dog anymore_

_well, we can try, but i don’t know if daebakie will be excited abt it_

_he’s a kind of spoiled pup and it’s likely he’ll totally ignore her and want ur full attention lol_

 

**_Yongsun, 27_ **

_Oh no, poor Jjing! But I have enough love to give to all of them :3_

 

_if u can convince them that, i say go for it ;p_

_but i honestly think haengwoon will enjoy the company_

_she’s tired of her silly big brother lol_

 

**_Yongsun, 27_ **

_Tell her Yongsun unnie is always available for babysitting!_

_Also, there’s always extra treats here and Jjing can’t have them all alone xD_

 

_unnie? i’d say you’re more of an ahjumma to her :p_

 

**_Yongsun, 27_ **

_Excuse me? Rude!_

_Say that again and our first date will be on a graveyard and I’ll make sure they have an open spot for you._

 

Byulyi laughed, shaking her head a bit before typing another message. It didn’t take much to annoy Yongsun as she recently found out and it was pretty funny too, so it turned into her new hobby to tease the older one at every opportunity she had.

 

_a graveyard? wow, thats romantic_

 

**_Yongsun, 27_ **

_I know, right? ;)_

_But seriously now, I’m thinking about it a lot_

_I wanna do something nice and prove to you how amazing I am, even if I like hip hop (which is great, by the way, you have no idea what you’re missing)_

 

Byulyi bit her bottom lip, nervous at the mention of their future date. She was just getting used to talking to Yongsun by texts and wasn’t sure she could handle it face to face. Junghawn reassured her about going out, trying again and all that stuff, but she wasn’t the best at dealing with people, especially if they were going to be alone. At a date.

Yongsun tried to talk about it a few times before but Byulyi always managed to change the subject before they could make any official plans. She took a deep breath before answering it.

 

_will you plan it?_

 

**_Yongsun, 27_ **

_Yes, ma’am_

 

_alone? :o_

_need any help?_

 

**_Yongsun, 27_ **

_Nah, I can handle it_

_It’ll be good_

_Why? You nervous already? xD_

 

Okay, that was not great, but Byulyi pretended she was not freaking out already. If she acted cool, maybe she wouldn’t freak out and call Wheein again. She ignored her shaking hands and sent another message.

 

_ofc not_

_just tell me if you need anything_

_i’m just not very good with people, but i’m sure you noticed that lmao_

 

**_Yongsun, 27_ **

_You’re nice, don’t worry! ^-^_

_I only need to know when you’re free so I can arrange things_

 

_everything is a mess these days because of my stupid boss lol_

_hmm, next friday works for you?_

 

**_Yongsun, 27_ **

_Yeah, friday is good =D_

_I’ll figure out the details to the date, then!_

 

_ok, tell me what you decide ^^_

 

**_Yongsun, 27_ **

_Oops, I’m afraid I can’t_

_It’s a surprise_

 

_surprise? nooo_

_pls tell me_

 

**_Yongsun, 27_ **

_Oh no! :O_

_It’s late, time to sleep!_

 

_NO!_

_TELL ME, PLS!_

 

**_Yongsun, 27_ **

_Goodnight, Byulyi!_

_We can talk more tomorrow!_

_Sleep well ^-^_

 

_tell me tomorrow, then? hehe_

**_Yongsun, 27_ **

_Hahahah_

_No xP_

 

_you evil_

 

Byulyi sighed and typed in a goodnight message. She put the phone on her bedside table again after sending the message and setting the alarm for the next morning and then adjusted Haengwoon, which was asleep on her legs, so she could lay down with the dog beside her. The movements woke Daebak up and he snuggled closer, next to his sister. Byulyi smiled and gave each of them a final pet, accommodating better to sleep.

She slowly reminded the talk she just had with Yongsun, a strange feeling growing on her chest. She didn’t know what that was about, it wasn’t bad, just different. Byulyi wasn’t completely sure about the whole date thing, but  _maybe_  it wasn’t such a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love byul and sandeul's friendship so much lsakjkasl they're the cutest and i hope you liked it as much as i did \o/  
> let me know what you think, please!  
> also, feel free to talk to me on tumblr (happynessalways) or twitter (ohnoeunwoo) if you want to :3


End file.
